Final Fantasy X My Way
by April Elizabeth
Summary: R for languge, mainly, might change... Morgan and Liz are getting drunk while playing FFX when tehy get sucked into a portal and find themselves in Spira, with a certain goupr of people...
1. Al Bhed Territory

I do not own Final Fantasy X. If I did... Auron would live in my closet and Tidus would have suffered a violent and painful 'accident'. Multiple Buffy references, so I also give credit to Joss Weadon. Morgan's crossbow belongs to who ever owns Van Helsing.   
  
Chapter 1  
Al Bhed Territory  
  
"Dude, Liz, I'm bored! I have nothing to do and the soap doesn't start for another four hours!" Morgan said from the couch. "Well, then listen to some music Morg. I'm trying to cook here, for you I might add," Liz stated and stuck her head out from the kitchen. "Oh! Okay. If you say so..." Morgan said as she when through her backpack. After digging for a few minutes she triumphantly pulled out her black C.D. wallet and took out a bright pink C.D. She skipped over to the player and put the disc in. Soon happy, Spanish, pop music was blaring out of the speakers. Morgan was dancing around the room and singing along when Liz walked in. "Not again Morgan! What is it with you and this C.D.? We've heard it twenty zillion times!" she cried, trying to be heard. Morgan ignored her and continued dancing around insanely. "Morgan, turn it off and I'll let you use the PS2," Liz said and sighed. "Really?! Yes! I know just the game!" Morgan said gleefully and ran to her backpack again. She quickly found the game she wanted and held it up in glory. Final Fantasy X. Liz groaned, "What have I gotten myself into?" Soon the loud, annoying music was turned off and video game sounds could be heard as Liz continued cooking. She boiled the macaroni, and then drained it and added milk, butter and the cheese powder. Soon she was mixing Coke- Cola with chocolate syrup, ice and Kahlua in two cups. She placed all the food on a tray and sat next to Morgan on the floor. They ate the macaroni and cheese straight from the pot and were soon drunk with the Kahlua, after three refills each. It was on the fourth refill when it happened. Liz was watching Morgan drunkenly try to defeat the Boss 'Klikk' when she spilled the contents of her cup onto the PS2 and the screen went black. "What the fuck? Liz! You killed it!" Morgan cried at her. "Oooops," Liz said with a pout and giggled like the drunk she was. "God damn it," Morgan said as she stumbled to her feet and tripped on the electrical cord. Everything went black.  
  
Liz was the first one to wake up. She was sitting in some ruins watching some blonde guy fight a lizard thing that looked oddly familiar... "Holy fucking shit!!! It's the 'Klikk'" Morgan cursed next to her. Now she knew where it was from. "Um, Morg.? Why are we in the video game?" "I have no...Oh! Crossbow!" Morgan said as she held up a crossbow, practically drooling. "Um, Morgan, I don't think you should do that," Liz said as Morgan started fiddling with the weapon. A bolt let loose and hit the lizard. "Hella yeah!" Morgan cheered. The guy looked at them and said, "Wow, people. I thought it was deserted." Morgan struggled to her feet and aimed the crossbow at the creature. Before she could do anything else, the nearby door exploded revealing a group of people. A young person joined Morgan and the guy in front of the lizard. "Hey! This isn't fair! I want a weapon!" Liz cried from the sidelines. Morgan laughed at her and released another arrow. The battle raged and soon the three won. The guy doubled over catching his breath. "Hey, I'm Morgan and the pouting one over there is Liz," Morgan said as she pointed out Liz, pouting in a corner to the guy. "Tidus," he replied still out of breath. Before they could do anything else the mysterious people knocked them out.  
  
Liz woke up to find Morgan reading a book and Tidus arguing heatedly with their captors. The girl who helped them in the fight jumped between the two men and talked quickly in a language they could not understand. Then she turned around to Tidus and said, "You guys can stay, but you have to make yourselves useful." "You speak my language!" Tidus exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm Rikku," she said. "Tidus." "Morgan." "Liz." "Yeah, we need to go under water and search the ruins," Rikku said. "Okay," Tidus said. "Hell no, you can't make me," Morgan said. "I'll go!" Liz exclaimed. "Liz, I doubt your synchro butt could be under water that long," Morgan said. "Awe, you suck," Liz stated and sat down next to Morgan. Tidus and Rikku jumped off the ship and into the water. They were gone for ten minutes when Morgan broke the silence between the two. "Liz, I'm bored." "So am I hun." "It looks like we're in the game." "Yup seems like it." "We should stick with Tidus." "Why is that Morg.?" "Cus, if I'm right, this is before Besaid. You know who's at Besaid?" "Who?" "Lulu and then later Auron shows up," Morgan stated. "You're obsessed," Liz said. "Yeah so?" Soon Tidus and Rikku returned from the underwater ruins. Tidus walked over to them and told them about how he battled the sea creature 'Tros', while Rikku joined the other captors. "I'm hungry," Tidus said. "I'm cold," Liz whined. "I'm tired," Morgan yawned. "You're always tired," Liz stated. "You're always cold," Morgan retorted. Liz stuck her tongue out at her friend. The nearby door opened and Rikku stepped out carrying a tray of food. She placed it in front of the three people. Tidus dug in, scooping food into his mouth with his hands. Morgan and Liz were less ravenous and tried a little of the food. They made a face at each other about the food when Tidus started chocking. He took a long drink from the jug of water. "So where are you guys from?" Rikku asked. "I'm from Zanarkand. M.V.P. of the Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus stated proudly. Rikku shook her head. "Sin's toxins must have gotten to you. Zanarkand is nothing more than a bunch of rubble." "But I am!" he cried. Rikku sighed, "I'm not saying I believe you, but don't tell anyone. It's supposed to be a holy land or something. Someone might get mad." "Okay," Tidus said dejectedly. "So what about you two?" Rikku asked. Before they could answer the ship started rocking and a big, rock-like thing appeared. "Sin!" one of the people yelled. Sin bumped the ship and everything went black again.  
  
That's it. Review please!!! 


	2. Besaid Island

Chapter 2  
Isle of Besaid  
  
Morgan woke up with a blitzball to the head. "What the hell?" she cursed at the owner of the ball, who happened to be Tidus. "Heh, heh, accident?" he asked good-naturedly. She growled at him and was about to hit him with her crossbow when Morgan noticed she was sitting in water. "Fucking hell." "Dude, that was an awesome move! You do it again ya?" a red haired guy with a Jamaican accent called from the sand. "Sure!" Tidus yelled and executed the move again. The ball flew right by Morgan's head, "What the hell?! You trying to give me a bloody concussion?!" she screamed at Tidus. He cowered in fear of her anger. She was about to shoot him full of arrows when Morgan heard a groan near her. "Lizzie? Sweetheart? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Owe, we really should stop fainting so much," Liz stated clutching her head. "Oh, poor baby," Morgan cooed, kneeling next to her and giving her a hug. Liz blinked, "did we lose blondie?" "Hm? No. He was-" Morgan looked around and saw Tidus on the beach, surrounded by the red haired guy and a group of other men. "Mother fucker ditched us." "Help me up," Liz said, out stretching her hand. Morgan stood up, slung the crossbow over her shoulder, and pulled Liz to her feet, before storming up to Tidus. Liz followed at a leisurely pace. "Mother fucker, I wasn't done yelling at you!" Morgan yelled. Tidus tried to hide behind the red head. "It's that you seemed preoccupied helping Liz and Wakka wanted to ask me a question," Tidus said meekly behind the red head that Morgan suspected was Wakka. "I don't give a fuck! You still tried to give me a concussion, twice!" she said. "Hey, girl, you should calm down. Anger gives you wrinkles," one of the blitzball players stated, placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder, good- naturedly. She turned around slowly, a murderous look on her face. Before anyone could react, the blitzball player was flying through the air and Morgan stood there in a defensive stance. Tidus, Wakka, and the remaining blitzball players looked at the girl with shocked looks on their faces. Liz stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, pouting. "That's no fair. You get the Van Helsing crossbow and Slayer powers. What do I get? Nothing!" she pouted. Morgan's angry façade quickly evaporated and was replaced by a caring look. "Oh, Lizzie. Don't worry about it. You always have me to protect you," Morgan cooed to her best friend, as she gave her a hug. Liz gave a loud sniff and said, "Really? Forever and ever?" "For all eternity," Morgan stated solemnly and kissed her forehead. "Good, as long as I get the hot vampire," Liz stated. Morgan rolled her eyes. Tidus looked flabbergasted at the exchange between the two girls. He never expected Morgan to be a very caring person, but there she was cooing and caring for the other girl like a mother hen. "Just you wait blondie," Morgan said evilly to Tidus, knocking him out of his thoughts, shattering the vision before him. "Heh, it was an accident Morgan, honestly," he said, chuckling lightly and scratched the back of his head. Her eyes narrowed on him. "Idiota," she muttered to herself, in Spanish. Liz giggled next to her. "I'm gonna guess you're Wakka," Liz stated, outstretching her hand to him. "Ya, Wakka, that's me," he said and shook her hand. "I'm Liz and Ms. Short Fuse is Morgan," she said, smiling. "It's good to meet you all. You should come to town, ya? We can talk more there," Wakka said to the three. "Sure," Liz agreed. "Is there food in this town?" Tidus asked good-naturedly. Morgan was about to smack him upside the head when Liz grabbed her arm with a warning looked. Morgan put down her arm and grumbled to herself. "Of course there is," Wakka said, "follow me." He led the way to the town. They encountered a few fiends, but Wakka, Tidus and Morgan quickly dispatched them while Liz pouted on the sidelines. At one point Tidus and Wakka shoved Morgan and Liz into a lake. Morgan let out a string of profanity and promised both men a slow and painful death involving an obsidian club. Meanwhile Liz grabbed both of their ankles and dragged them into the water. When they arrived at town, Wakka told them to explore while he made food. They traveled around and talked to the townspeople. One man explained to them about the Crusaders, who had been trying to defeat Sin for 800 years. Liz had asked him why they had not succeeded yet. The man seemed unable to answer her question. After they had returned to Wakka's and had eaten, Wakka offered them his bed for a nap. They agreed, except Tidus slept on the floor on a few pillows, while Morgan and Liz shared the bed.  
  
When the three woke up, Wakka was gone. They went in search for him and found him in the Besaid Temple. "Hey Wakka, what's shaking?" Tidus asked. "The Summoner has been in there for two days. I don't know what's going on. It's dangerous in there and I'm worried for her," Wakka said, nodding towards door on top of a tall flight of stairs. "It's dangerous?! Why does anyone go there?" Tidus asked. "To become a Summoner. They have to get their first Aeon," Wakka answered. "I'm gonna go in and see what's wrong," Tidus said as he started for the steps. "No, only Summoners and their Guardians are allowed in the Cloister of Trials. You going in is against the laws of Yevon," Wakka said grabbing onto the boy's arm. "I don't care," Tidus said and pulled himself out of Wakka's grip. He ran up the stairs and was stopped by a monk. "Out of my way, old man," he said and elbowed past him. "Bloody hell," Morgan cursed, and raced after him, Liz on her heels. They entered the Cloister to find Tidus standing in the middle of the room looking slightly embarrassed and scratching the back of his head. "I have no clue what to do," he said. Morgan rolled her eyes and walked to a glyph on the right wall. When she touched it a door opened. They walked through the door and up some stairs. There was another glyph and Liz touched it this time. Soon Morgan was holding a Glyph Sphere, Tidus a Besaid Sphere, and Liz a Destruction Sphere. They eventually went through the Cloister. They stood in front of an elevator when Wakka caught up to them. "What are you doing here?" Tidus asked him. "I'm a Guardian," he stated. "Now let me handle this. There are some people in there who can't control their anger, ya?" Liz snorted and looked slyly at Morgan. The elevator moved up and they walked through the door.  
  
"You didn't think I was capable of doing this did you?" a woman said sitting at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Liz looked over at Morgan and smiled at how she was trying to contain her glee at the sight of the woman. Wakka scratched the back of his head and laughed worriedly. Before he could defend himself the door at the top of the stairs opened a young woman staggered out with a happy look on her face. "I have done it. I am a Summoner," she said and smiled. Wakka and the woman crowded around her and talked with her. "The gothicy chick with all the hair is Lulu and the Summoner is Yuna," Morgan whispered to Liz. "Wow, Lulu looks evil," Liz stated. Morgan snorted, "You're such a pansy." Liz gave her a cheeky smile. Soon Wakka introduced Liz, Morgan and Tidus to Lulu and Yuna. Yuna seemed happy to meet them, Lulu, on the other hand, looked at them like they roaches. After the formalities, they walked out of the Cloister and the temple, to the middle of the town. The townsfolk cheered when Yuna summoned her Aeon. A multicolored bird, Valefor. Tidus managed to talk with Yuna for a while before an old lady sent him away. Morgan and Liz found out that Wakka offered to bring them along to the city of Luca to help Tidus and find a place for the girls to go. Eventually they decided to turn in for the night.  
  
When Liz woke up the next morning everyone else had already left the lodge. She quickly dressed and went in search of Morgan. She found her outside reading another book. "Hey Morg!" she greeted "Morning Sleeping Beauty," Morgan replied. "What's for breakfast?" Liz asked. Morgan did not reply, but tossed and apple at her. Liz caught it and said, "What no Oreos?" "Tidus ate 'em," Morgan answered. "What? Bitch ate my Oreos?!" she asked and walked toward Tidus, who was talking to Wakka and Lulu. Morgan grabbed her pants leg and said, "Just kidding Lizzie. There are no Oreos, 'member?" Liz sat down next to her grumbling and munched on the apple as she watched Tidus. She nudged Morgan when Wakka gave Tidus a shinny, blue sword. "Lucky bastard, I want a weapon," she said. Morgan eyed her and said, "Shit, does a lack of Oreos make you cuss or something?" "Damn straight. I need Oreos!" she cried. Morgan put down the book and got up. She walked up to them and asked, "Do you guys have Oreos by any chance?" They gave her a questioning look. "Oreos. Chocolate cookies with a cream middle?" "No," Lulu told her. "Damn. Oh well Liz, I tried," she cried back to her friend. Liz sat there and pouted until Yuna came out of her room. "Glad to see you finally woke up, ya?" Wakka said. Yuna blushed. "Are you ready to leave?" Lulu asked her. "Yes," she stated. Soon the six people were walking down the road. They had encountered a few fiends, when a big, blue, cat-thing popped out at them. Liz had managed to swipe Morgan's crossbow on the way there so she, Morgan, and Tidus faced off the beast. Tidus had the sword, which was called Brotherhood, and Morgan was in a defensive stance again. Liz let loose a bolt and Tidus swiped at the creature. Before Morgan could attack Yuna ran up to them. "Kimahri, no!" she yelled. The cat-thing backed down at her orders. "This is Kimahri Ronso, my most trusted Guardian since I was little," Yuna stated. "Then why did he attack us?" Tidus asked. "I don't know..." Yuna said. They eventually continued on and soon reached the docks. The six people and one Ronso boarded the ship and were soon on their way. 


End file.
